Various tees have been used to hold a football for place kicking, during practice or during actual play of a game. The tee must be able to securely hold the ball in a desired orientation, typically with the longitudinal axis of the ball inclined slightly towards the rear. The tee must also avoid interfering with the trajectory of the ball after the ball is kicked. The tee should also avoid interfering with movement of the kicker's foot. For league play, the tee may also have to comply with applicable equipment rules.